The present invention relates to a device for the roll attitude control of a fin-stabilized projectile.
Certain specific missions assigned to weapons systems rely on the principle of roll stabilization of the munitions implemented by these systems, requiring constant roll attitude control of the projectiles. In particular, this is the case of anti-tank flyover ammunition when the attack direction of the charge is no longer one and the same as the speed vector, and when the roll position has to be controlled so as to initiate the charge in a precisely known direction. This case also appears for anti-helicopter munitions when a stabilized roll guidance principle is selected, and when it becomes necessary to determine an angular reference and to control the roll of the projectile according to that reference.
Moreover, in some cases it is necessary to provide a particular roll evolution control upon these projectiles, for instance to generate a scanning movement by a fixed detector mounted on this type of device.